Give Me A Reason
by AngelicHana
Summary: I didn't know there are ppl still reading this. It has been 4 yrs since I last updates. Truthfully, the fic is done, but not on the cpu. I was busy and also felt my writing was childish. But if there are ppl who want me to post up the rest, just tell me.
1. The Angel

AngelicHana: Hi, welcome to my fic. I hope you will enjoy it. The character my be a little OOC but hopefully not too much. Disclaimer: The character of Gravitation is not mine.

Give Me A Reason by AngelicHana

_**The Angel **_

"Eiri-san, you should really associate more."

"Touma, you should really stop nagging."

"Your sister and I are really worried about you."

"There is nothing to be worried about."

"Then come to the party two weeks from now, the one that is given to honor Sakuma."

"No."

Silence.

"You should let go of your past. It was not your fault."

"That is none of your business!"

"What will it take for you to come?"

Yuki took a cigarette and put it between his lips. Taking out his lighter he lit his cigarette. He took a long drag before answering. 

"An angel."

Yuki hanged up after that. He stared at the glowing screen of his laptop before getting up to get something to drink. Just as Yuki pushed his chair back and stood up, a burst of light erupted from the computer screen.

Yuki stared in disbelief when a figure emerged from the screen. When it was over a figure was standing in front of him. The figure seem to be a teenage boy. He have magenta hair and wide purple orbs that nicely matched his porcelain skin. He was wearing Chinese clothing with a white trenchcoat on top of it. What was most surprising was the pair of beautiful pure white wings. In another word the figure was beautiful. (AngelicHana: Kirei! I want a picture of Shuichi like that! *drools*)

Getting over his shock, Yuki narrowed his eyes at the figure.

"Who are you." It was more like a command than a question.

"Shuichi. Shindou Shuichi."

"Well Shindou-san, what are you doing here and how did you get here."

Shuichi stared at Yuki in confusion. 

"You asked for an angel didn't you. Well, here I am. And I came from your computer."

Yuki snorted.

"Really. And how is that possible."

"The universal system is linked with the earth's system. All I have to do was go through your line."

"Touma put you up to this, didn't he."

"Nani? Who is Touma?"

"Look brat, show's over. Just get out of here."

Shuichi's eyes widen with surprise.

"I can't! I have to complete my mission or else I have to stay here until the mission is complete!"

Yuki was surprised at the intensity of the speech.

"This is real, isn't it," Yuki said in defeat.

"Hai..."

Yuki sighed in frustration.

"Look. I don't have the time to put up with this. How about this. I give you two weeks to complete your mission. By then if your mission isn't finished you will have to leave."

Shuichi hesitated.

"I... I have to get permission from headquarter."

"Take it or leave it."

Shuichi look at Yuki with pleading eyes.

"Can you give me a minute, please..."

The pleading look is deadly, and it is not even in full power.

"Baka. whatever."

Shuichi perked up. Shuichi fold his hand and bow his head in a praying position. He glowed white before emitting a beam that pierced the sky. It lasted for half a minute before the beam disappeared.

Shuichi open his eyes and gave Yuki an angelic smile.

"Your proposition have been approved. I will be staying for two weeks. I will leave on Saturday."

Yuki stared at Shuichi smile, enchanted. He felt his heart rated increased and his blood boiling as he stared at the pouty lips. It look so kissable... so delicious...

"Yuki. Yuki? Yuki!"

"Urusai baka. I am not deaf."

"Oh, gomen. It was just hat you keep on staring at me and..." Shuichi blushed prettily.

"Kawaii..." Yuki unconsciously whispered.

"Nani? Gomen, I didn't hear you."

Yuki fought hard to control the heat that is rising to his cheek. He search his mind to make up for what his said.

"I said... what is your mission..."

"Oh. I am here to help you find your redemption of your past."


	2. Rejection

AngelicHana: Sorry about my grammar mistakes. I am not good at grammar. If anyone wants to they can be my editor, just e-mail me! As for my story going in a fast pace, gomen! It is just that I don't have time to develop it with all the test and stuff. I promise that when I have time I will fully develop any fanfic I am working on. Please bear with me. Arigatou! About the ravishing Shuichi comment *shrugs* I would love to see Shuichi ravished or ravish him myself, Ohohohohohohoho!

Give Me A Reason by AngelicHana

**_Rejection_**

Yuki woke up with a groan as sunlight blinds his eyes. He hate waking up to the sounds of pot banging, the smell of burned food, and wailing. This happens every morning since Shuichi lived here. He have found out not to believe what is assume. Apparently not all angels are graceful and serene. From they Shuichi been with him (more like clinging to him), Shuichi is the exact opposite. Shuichi filled the silence with his ever-going voice and is clumsy. Because Shuichi snores he make the angel sleep on the couch. He also manage to convince Shuichi to hide his wings in fear that it will knock down what remains standing. Now the angel is doing God know what to his kitchen again.

Yuki hurried to the kitchen before stopping at the sight before him. The pots where overflowed with unknown substances. Smoke was coming out of the oven. On the frying pan is a black lump. Shuichi was chopping vegetables, oblivious to what is going on. He was covered with flours and.. uh... stuff.

"Itai!"

Shuichi look at his finger with tears in his eyes.

Yuki thought it was time to make his appearance before more damage is done.

"Baka. What are you trying to do kill me or kill yourself."

Yuki took Shuichi's hand to examine the wound. To his surprise the wound close up right in front of his face.

"Our wound heals quickly, depending on its deepness." Shuichi said as if reading his mind.

"Hm..."

Yuki stroke Shuichi's hand, marveling its softness. Suddenly realizing what he was doing he dropped Shuichi's hand.

Shuichi was blushing but felt hurt at the rejection.

"Go take a bath. You are filthy."

"Hai." Shuichi said softly before going to the bathroom.

Yuki went to closed the stove and oven before litting a cigarette. 

_What was wrong with me? How can I be attracted to a guy? I felt something for the pink-haired angel, something I never felt before._

"ITAI"

Yuki snap out of his thought at the sound of Shuichi's voice in pain.

_Shuichi!_

Yuki rushed to the bathroom and bursted in. Yuki once again stopped at the sight in front of him.

Shuichi was naked, showing off his not so boyish body. His body was slender yet firm. His pale skin look so silkenly smooth. He was clutching on his right arm where there is a red blotch from where the hot water have burned him.

Yuki smirked as he walk over to Shuichi.

"I thought angels are graceful and quiet. Apparently I am wrong."

"Hidoi! It's not my fault that I am not used to your technology. Yuki?"

Yuki knelt down in front of Shuichi and gently took Shuichi's wounded arm.

"You really are a baka..."

"Yuki..."

Unable to control it, Yuki bought his head down to Shuichi's arm and start to lick the wound. Shuichi moaned at the wonderful sensation. Yuki slowly kissed his way to Shuichi's lip and gave him a hot open-mouth kiss. Shuichi whimpered at the intensity of the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Yuki move to the neck and start to suck it.

"Yuki... I think... I think I have fallen in love with you..."

Yuki stiffens. He pulled away from Shuichi and gave Shuichi a freezing glare.

"I know nothing of love.'

Yuki stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Shuichi sat on the floor, expressionless. He held his injured hand close to his heart. With his other hand he touch his lips. Silent tears of pain. hurt, and sadness slowly fell down his pale cheek. This unfamiliar feeling surrounds his heart, making him double over. His silent sobs went unheard to the one that caused the pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------

How was it. Was it satisfactory. I'll try my best later on, hopefully, if I have time. Arigatou for reading the fic. Ja ne!


	3. To Be Forgiven

AngelicHana: Ohayo! Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. Too much test. I probably won't have time to finish the next chapter until I finish taking the finals and regents. Bummer. *sighs* So tiring... Oh, well.. I hope you like this chapter. The pace might be a bit too fast. Gomen. My mind was in a slump... Gomen!!!!

Also thanks to my new editor, Ichi-chan, The grammer of this chapter has improved. Arigatou Ichi-chan!

Give Me A Reason by AngelicHana

_To Be Forgiven_

Yuki sighed in frustration as he stared blankly at the screen. He had been in a slump ever since that day. Shuichi somehow managed to avoid him, not that he was looking for Shuichi himself. The house seemed too silent ever since Shuichi stopped making a racket. And it was killing him. He missed the sound of Shuichi's voice that was constantly on. Yuki glanced at the stool next to him. He missed Shuichi's presence, especially when Shuichi sat next to him when he typed. Yuki sighed again. He had also run out of cigarettes.

Yuki decided to go out and buy a pack of cigarettes. He doubted that Shuichi would notice he was gone. Yuki got up and walked to the door. On the way he grabed his coat and put it on. Putting on his shoes, he silently sliped out of the apartment.

At that exact moment, Shuichi woke up from the bathroom ceiling. He felt the absence of Yuki's ki. Franticly, after reaching the ground and hiding his wings, he searched all the rooms.

"Yuki... Yuki...? Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi called out.

Hearing no response and seeing no one, Shuichi slumped onto the couch in confusion.

_Where is he? He always tells me if he is going out, or at least leaves a note._

Shuichi's eyes widened in panic.

_What if he left me because he is sick of me and hates me for what happened that day? I have to find him!_

Hurriedly, Shuichi rushed out of the apartment into the night.

---------------------

Shuichi looked around him, nervous from walking in unfamiliar territory, especially since he felt hostility in that certain area.

"Ugh." grunted a voice.

Shuichi winced as he fell down on his butt from bumping into someone. Shuichi stared up at the angered face of the man he bumped into nervously. He was even more nervous at the sight of the small group of people behind the man.

"You idiot! Watch where you are going!"

Shuichi flinched.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to..."

"Urusai! Who cares about your apologies. What would have happened if you injured me!"

"Aizawa, just leave it," said one of his companion.

"No! Not only is he making me late for my gig, he dirtied my shirt!"

Aizawa smirked.

"I think the brat should be taught a lesson. Guys, you know what to do. Have fun."

Shuichi back up in fear as the group approached him. Shuichi scrambled to escape. Seeing this, one of the guys punched Shuichi in the stomach. Before he fell down, two other guys held on to Shuichi by the arm and pinned him to the wall. The first guy smirked and put his hand down Shuichi's pants. Shuichi's eyes widened in fear and started to struggle and scream. The abuser slapped Shuichi, hard.

"Shut up brat. Just enjoy this."

Shuichi sobbed as the abuser continued.

"Ugh..."

Shuichi stare in shock as his three abusers fell down, unconscious. With his 'supporters' gone, he felt himself fall to the ground. Shuichi shut his eyes, bracing himself for impact. The impact never came. Instead he felt himself being lifted up. Shuichi opened his eyes and stared straight into amber ones.

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered before fainting.

Yuki felt a painful tug in his heart as he took in the state Shuichi was in. Rage coursed through his blood as he thought of who could do something this cruel to someone as innocent as Shuichi. Yuki glared coldly at what he assumed was the leader (and the only one conscious), eyes ablaze. Aizawa shrank back at the deadly glare.

"Your eyes, it looks like you killed someone before." Aiwaze whispered in fear.

Yuki smirked evilly.

"Maybe I did. And if you ever show your face in front of me or him you will be my next victim."

Yuki kicked Aizawa in the guts before heading home with Shuichi in his arms. (AH: I always hated Aizawa ever since I laid eyes on him.)

-------------------------

Shuichi woke up with the wonderful sensation of silk that engulfed him. He snuggled deeper into the comfort before realizing that this was not his 'bed' and that he was naked. Shuichi bolted up and looked around franticly, clutching the silk blanket close to him.

"So you finally woke up. Took long enough."

"Yuki?"

Shuichi stared at the disheveled form standing in the doorway. Yuki grunted before walking over to Shuichi and sat on the bed. Gently yet firmly, Yuki pulled down the blanket that Shuichi was still holding on to tightly. Intently, Yuki examined Shuichi's body.

"It seems like your wounds are healed."

"Aa... um... Yuki, arigatou for saving me..."

"What were you doing, going out at night! Don't you know how dangerous it is!"

Shuichi stared at Yuki with widening eyes as he took in Yuki's furious tone and face.

"I was looking for you..."

Yuki looked at Shuichi with incredulous eyes.

"Looking for me? Why?"

Shuichi sniffed as he try hard to fight back his tears.

"I thought you left me. You didn't leave any notes."

Yuki's eyes softened.

"Baka. You should have called my cell phone. You could have gotten hurt."

"But I can heal quickly."

Yuki gave Shuichi a look of frustration and disbelief.

"Baka! Some things cannot be healed! What if those bastards actually raped you! I know what it is like to be almost raped!" (AH: In this fanfic Yuki didn't get raped, just molested.)

Shuichi stared in shock as tears fall down Yuki's face. Realization dawned on him and he smiled gently in understanding. Reaching out, Shuichi brought Yuki's head to his lap (which is still covered!) and stroked his hair.

"But I didn't get raped. Neither did you. Even if I did I can still go on with my life and put the past behind me. The important thing is the future. So why can't you just forget it?"

"Even if I can forget that I can't forget..."

Yuki hesitated. Shuichi, sensing this, decided to continue for him.

"Can't forget the betrayal of your sensei and the life you have taken."

Yuki stiffened then relaxed again.

"I almost forgot you knew. How can I forgive myself for what I have done? Blood is forever in my hand and the hurt will always be there."

"You should forgive yourself because it was not your fault. You have to defend yourself and that is normal. It was not you fault that your sensei betrayed you. Kitazawa's heart was evil to begin with. If you didn't do what you did then more innocent people would have gotten hurt. Everyone understand that. I understand that. Why can you understand?"

"Still, the blood, the pain..."

"The blood is evil. It can be washed of with forgiveness. The pain can never be erased but can be faded by another emotion. Can't you release your burden? Can't you forgive yourself?"

Yuki let the wise words sink in. He felt the truth in those words. He wanted to forget. He want to be happy, happy with the person he loves...happy with Shuichi. Decision made, his heart felt lighter. Relief washed over him. Yuki smiled a shaky but genuine smile.

"I... I forgive myself. I want to be happy."

Shuichi just smiled and continue to stroke Yuki's hair. His action was stopped when Yuki grabbed his hand and lift himself up. Yuki then pushed Shuichi down onto the bed, Yuki going on top of Shuichi. Shuichi's breath quickens as he stared into Yuki's lustful eyes.

"I think it is time to get rid of the sexual tension, ne?"

"Yu..."

Yuki cut him off with a passionate kiss. The rest of the night was filled with moans of pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ne, Ne. How was it. I revised it as I typed it. I hope it is ok. Can wait to finish the fic. I will try to make it good. Ja ne!


	4. Shining Collection

**IMPORTANT!!! - **Author's note: Hi! Sorry for taking so long to post up this chapter but I have been on vacation for 2 months. I went to Japan, Hong Kong, Canton, and Beijing. It was cool! Well I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it. Also I'm thinking about postponing my Yami no Matsuei fic "Secret Revealed" and finish this fic first. What do you think? Should I postpone or work on both fic at once? I don't really mind. Also I am thinking of stop editing my fic. Takes too long. But if anyone would like to correct it please do so and send it back to me and I will gladly repost the chapters up. Arigatou!

Give Me A Reason by AngelicHana

_Shining Collection_

Shuichi smiled happily as he enjoy is morning showers. It has been a week since Yuki's redemption. Though Yuki opened up more and smiled more he still act the same. Shuichi's smile dropped a bit. He have confess his love to Yuki but Yuki never respond to it. He don't really mind because he knows Yuki do love him. But it would be nice to hear it from Yuki.

Shuichi snapped out of his musing when he heard the doorbell. Knowing Yuki is asleep and hates to be woken up when not needed, Shuichi hastily wrap himself with a large towel and hurried to the door. Shuichi open the door to reveal a well dressed blond.

Shuichi look at the male curiously. "Ohayo. How can I help you?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at Shuichi. "Who are you and where is Eiri-san?"

Shuichi blinked at the harsh tone. He wonder if Yuki did something to the blonde. (AH: *sweatdrop* Poor innocent, simple-minded Shu-chan.) "Ore wa Shindou Shuichi desu. Yuki is..."

"Right here." a voice interrupted. Surprised, Shuichi look back to see Yuki looming behind him. 

"Yuki! You're awake!" 

Yuki snorted. "No kidding," Yuki said sarcastically. Shuichi pouted. Yuki ignored him and turn back to the blonde that is waiting impatiently in the doorway. "Hello Tohma. What brings you here so early in the morning?"

Shuichi step back as Tohma brush past him to go in the apartment. Offended by the behavior, Shuichi started to make faces behind Tohma's back. Shuichi stopped when Yuki gave him a warning look. After closing the door Shuichi went to sit next to Yuki in the living room. 

Tohma glared at Shuichi for sitting so close to Yuki. He frowned slightly at Shuichi's state of dressing. Did Yuki invited another whore to his house? A pretty bad one too. The whore have a chest as flat as a board from what he can see with the towel covering it. "Eiri-san, who is this little girl and what is she doing here?!"

Shuichi blushed in anger and embarrassment. "For your information I am a guy and I am not little, I am nineteen!"

Tohma is taken back. He stare at Shuichi disbelievingly. "You are a boy?"

Shuichi look like he is going to pounce at Tohma any second now. Yuki put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder to calm him down. Feeling Yuki's touch, Shuichi relaxes. Tohma look surprised at the un-Yuki-like gesture.

"He is a 'man' alright," Yuki smirked as he trail his hand down Shuichi's leg, "definitely a 'man'."

Shuichi blushed furiously. Tohma coughed at the blunt hint.

"He is also my angel." Yuki said seriously as he wrap his arm around Shuichi's waist and pull him onto his lap. 

"Yuki..." Shuichi swell up with emotions. This was the closest Yuki got to confessing his love for him. Not knowing what to say he just put his arm over Yuki's. He look up at Yuki, hoping he will understand. Yuki look back down at Shuichi with a slight smile. Yuki tighten his hole of Shuichi.

Realization dawned onto Tohma, the meaning not going past him. Relief swept through Tohma. Even though he is still a bit worried about the... unusual relationship but as long as Eiri is happy he is happy. And the kid seems to make Eiri happy.

Silence filled the air as Yuki and Shuichi continue to stare at each other with lovey-dovey eyes. Hearts was flying everywhere. (AN: This will never happen in the real Gravitation but hey! This is my fic. Yuki will be lovey-dovey for my Shu-chan!) Tohma sweatdrop as they continue to ignore him, forgetting that he was even here. Tohma cough to get their attention. No response. Tohma tried another tactic. "Um... Eiri-san...." Still no response. Annoyed, Tohma spoke louder. "Eiri-san." Nothing. Ticked off, Tohma lost his patience. "E-I-R-I-SAN!!!"

Yuki blinked and look at Tohma blanked as if just realizing he was here. "Oh, Tohma, you're still here...do you need something?"

Tohma look back at Yuki with his normal smiling face. (AH: scary how he can switch faces so easily.) "In the matter of fact, yes I do. I came over today to ask you if you decided to go to the party tomorrow. I know you dislike social events but and usually I won't force you to go but this time I must insist..."

"Tohma." Yuki cut in. Tohma's nagging is as worst as Shuichi's constant talking and both of them give him the worst headache. "I'm going."

Tohma blinked in surprise. "You are?

Yuki grunt in response. "But I need you to do something for me in return."

Intrigue and curious, Tohma lean forward in anticipation. "What is it?"

Yuki glance at Shuichi before motioning Tohma to go to his study room. Like a faithful and loyal puppy, Shuichi trail behind as he follow them to the study.

"No, you stay out here." command Yuki as he push Shuichi back out and slam the door shut.

Hurt, Shuichi start wailing. "Yuki! Yuki! Naze!? Why can't I come in? Yuki! Yu..." Shuichi stop in mid-wail as the door open and Tohma walk out. 

"Eiri-san, I promise I will make sure your plan will come out well." A grunt was Yuki's response.

Walking past a mouth-opened Shuichi, Tohma whispered to Shuichi "Don't you dare hurt Eiri-san or I _will _hunt youdown." Opening the door, Tohma glance back. 

"I'll show myself out. I know you have things to do." Tohma smirk before closing the door.

Shuichi would have continue to stand in the hall with only a towel on (AN: *drool* hentai grin) if Yuki didn't interrupt this display of ... a form of... um... idoiticy.

"Baka, are you just going to stand around all day. We have to buy you some decent clothes.."

Shuichi blinked, coming back to the world of reality. "Shopping? We don't need to buy clothes. I can get some with the snap of my fingers."

Yuki smiled wickedly. "No no. We are going shopping. I want you to model everything for me, from your underwear to your outerwear."

Shuichi blushed furiously. Yuki smirked widen. 

"I think we should start from taking your measurement. Here, let me help you."

Yuki start to take off Shuichi's clothes while pushing him back into the bedroom. Shuichi sputter in protest.

"Yu... Yuki! What are you doing! Yuki!..."

"Urusai. You talk too much."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sheesh! The people next door is at it again!" an old man exclaimed.

"Just turn the radio's volume up dear." said an elderly woman in the kitchen.

"Feh! To drown them out I have to be deaf!" grumble the old man. The old man start to mumble about young people these day and how there hormones are on twenty-four hours a day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Yu~ki! These clothes are uncomfortable!"

"Get use to it. I did."

Shuichi pulled the collar of his new white silk shirt. He was wearing a white suit with matching white shoes. His magenta hair was neater than usual. Pouting, Shuichi look at Yuki who was looking good in his navy silk shirt and black suit with matching shoes. He still wore the same "cool" expression. His was interrupted when a familiar broke in.

"Eiri-san. Shindou-san."

Yuki and Shuichi turned to see Tohma approaching them with another male.

"Tohma." Yuki reply curtly.

"Konbanwa Seguichi-san." Shuichi said politely, looking curiously at the person next to him that resembles him. He seems to have an air of innocence around him.

As if sensing Shuichi's curiosity Tohma decided introduced the male next to him. "Minna-san, this is Sakuma Ryuichi, the guest of honor of this party. He also is the vocalist of my band. Ryuichi, this is my friend Yuki Eiri and his koibito Shindou Shuichi." Tohma said, gesturing the respective party.

"Ohayo Yuki-san, Shindou-san!" Ryuichi chirped. He took out a pink bunny out of nowhere and way its hand at them. "Kumagorou said Hi too!"

Yuki grunt out a greeting as he eyes Ryuichi warily.

"Ohayo Sakuma-san! Ohayo Kumagorou~chan!" Shuichi smiled at Ryuichi and shook Kumagorou's hand.

Ryuichi's eyes brightens. He chibified and glomps onto Shuichi. Surprised, Shuichi started to blush. Yuki glared.

"You are soooo nice Shu-chan! Everyone one is always to rude! They always ignore Kumagorou! Since you were nice to Kuma-chan I let you call me Ryu-chan!"

Shuichi sweatdropped. "Eto... Sakuma-san..."

"Ryuichi frowned. Pouting, he tugged Shuichi's arm in annoyance. "Iya! No Sakuma! Ryu-chan, Ryu-chan!"

Shuichi couldn't help but smile at Ryuichi's childish manner. "Hai, Ryu-chan it is! Arigatou."

Tohma cleared his throat. "Ryuichi, Shindou-san, can you excuse Eiri-san and I for a second?"

"Demo..." Ryuichi and Shuichi whined, not wanting to miss out on a secret.

"I think I saw a buffet table full of sweet over there." said Tohma, who was pointing to the direction of the buffet table.

"SWEETS!!!!!!"

The chibified duo ran to the buffet table at top speed, knocking everyone out of the way. Tohma chuckle in amusement at the dou's tatics. Turning to Yuki he smile knowingly.

"If you glare at Ryuichi any longer he will turn to vapor."

Yuki redirect his glare to Tohma. "He was too intimating. And that was just their first meeting!"

Tohma smirked. "My, my. Aren't we jealous here. How unlike you."

Yuki scowled and intensified his death glare. Tohma wave it off with a laugh. Yuki's scowl deepen.

"Why are you still here Tohma?"

"I just want to tell you that I have done what you asked for. All the arrangements are set." Tohma reached for his pocket and took out a white box. He hand it over to Yuki. Yuki took it and stare at it for a while. Looking up Yuki smiled lightly.

"Arigatou, Tohma."

Tohma blinked in surprise. It have been a long time since Yuki said any thankful words to him. Maybe the relationship is not as bad as he first thought. Recovering, Tohma smiled back.

"Eiri-san you've really changed. I hope this happiness will always stay with you."

Yuki tighten his grip on the box. He look at the direction Shuichi is in.

"I hope so too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuichi and Shuichi devoured the sweets in a rapid pace, delighted. Everyone around them stared at the two, sweatdropping. Shuichi was oblivious to it all until someone interrupt him from his... uh eating.

"Shu-chan."

""Hmmm?" Shuichi look at Ryuichi in curiosity, still stuffing his face with sweets. The aura around Ryuichi changed, Shuichi noted.

"Are you going to leave Yuki-san?"

Shuichi choked on his sweets, startled at the unexpected question. Shuichi cough until he could breathe again. Shuichi stare at Ryuichi in surprise.

"Na...Nani?"

"I know this is none of my business. It is just that Tohma said Yuki-san have never been happier then when he is with you. He know Yuki-san will break if you leave him. Tohma was happy when he saw Yuki-san so happy. Tohma will be sad if Yuki-san is sad."

Ryuichi look at Shuichi intensively. "I don't want Tohma to be sad. In order to prevent that Yuki-san have to be happy. Will you leave Yuki-san, break him?"

Shuichi stare at Ryuichi, eyes wide. He was at a loss of words. Will he leave Yuki? He never thought of that. Luckily he was save from answering.

"RYUICHI! WE NEED TO PREPARE! GET UP HERE!" shouted a feminine voice.

Ryuichi look at the stage where a purple hair woman was waving. Ryuichi wave back cheerfully. Turning back to Shuichi he smiled happily. Shuichi was relieve that Ryuichi reverted back to his childish form.

"I have to go now Shu-chan. Have fun!"

Ryuichi wave Kumagorou hand as if saying bye before bouncing off to the stage. Shuichi stare after him, his words still ringing in his head.

"He's right you know."

Shuichi jumped in surprise. Turing he was the source of the familiar voice. 

"Hiro! Suguru!" Shuichi jumped at them, giving them a hug. "What are you doing here?"

The two male returned the hug before pulling Shuichi back. The regard to Shuichi sadly.

"Shuichi, you know you have to leave Yuki Eiri soon and can't see him again. That is why one of our rules was to not fall in love with our assignment. Why did you start a relationship with Yuki-san knowing it can't continue forever? Both of you are going to get hurt in the end." said the male with long scarlet hair.

"Hiro..."

"He is right you know. You should end it now before both of you get too into the relationship and get more hurt." said the male with short green hair.

"Suguru..."

Shuichi look at them sadly. "It's too late. I love him too much. I... I can't leave him."

Hiro and Suguru look at each other as if communicating with each other through their eyes. Suddenly Hiro sigh. "Shuichi do you know why we are here?"

Shuichi shook his head no. "I was wondering why you guys are here. Should you be be in heaven?"

Hiro hug Shuichi suddenly. Confused Shuichi hug back. "Hiro?"

"I'm sorry Shuichi. We can here to tell you that your mission is over. You are due back to headquarter tomorrow at 11:59 P.M. Here is where they will pick you up."

Pulling away Hiro took a piece of paper out of his pocket and hand it to Shuichi. Shuichi took it at stare at it blackly. Shuichi look back up at his friends. "I have to leave... tomorrow?"

Hiro and Suguru nod sadly. Shuichi let all this sink in. Pain and sadness tug Shuichi's heart. It took all his will power not to break down right then.

"Shuichi."

Shuichi froze when he heard Yuki's voice. Quickly he stuff the paper into his pocket. He tried to compose himself and manage a smile. Turning to Yuki he glomp onto Yuki's arm. "Yuki! You finished talking to Tohma-san?"

Yuki frown at Shuichi's obvious forced cheerfulness. His frown deepen as he stare at the two people who he knew caused it. 

"Hn. Who are those two?" Yuki ask coldly. Yuki glared at the two male so coldly that the two shivered. Not losing both of them glare back. Shuichi look nervous at the rising tension.

"Yu~ki! Don't be so rude. We were just talking."

Yuki glare at the two a moment longer before walking away, pulling Shuichi with him. "The event is about to stare. Let go to a better spot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sugoi! Tohma-san knows how to play the piano?"

Yuki smile slightly at Shuichi's kawaii face. "Shhh. It's starting."

Everyone quiet down as Ryuichi cleared his throat. "Ohayo minna-san! Today's event is very special. From a friend's request I will sing toady. Written by Yuki Eiri, it is dedicated to his special someone. He honor us to sing his song. It is call "Shining Collection"." 

Shuichi look at Yuki in surprise and hope. 

"Yuki..."

Yuki look at Shuichi softly. "Shh. Listen."

[Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion  
Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku  
Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection  
Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii  
  
Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare  
Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate  
  
Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi  
  
Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension  
Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru  
Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction  
Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai  
  
Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi  
Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke  
  
Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni  
  
Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu  
chou no namida  
Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry]

------------

"Yuki-san really loves Shuichi." Hiro sad sadly.

Suguru look at Hiro with equally sad eyes. "It can't be helped."

"Shuichi will never recover."

Suguru sigh and turn back to the stage.

-----------

[Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi  
  
Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni]

Shuichi can't believe it. Yuki wrote a song for him about him! He was so happy he can burst. Shuichi turned to Yuki and look at him in the eyes.

"Yuki..."

Shuichi launch himself onto Yuki. Yuki hug back tightly.

"Arigatou." Shuichi said hoarsely. Shuichi never want this moment to end. Everything is so perfect that he wish time could stop and they can stay in this position forever. Suddenly an idea came to him. Shuichi pull back from Yuki reluctantly. Yuki was confuse at the action.

"Yuki. Wait for me here ok?"

Yuki nodded slowly. Shuichi smiled and run toward the stage. Yuki look at Shuichi in curiosity when Shuichi whisper something to everyone in Nittle Grasper. Everyone nodded and off off stage. Shuichi walk to the microphone seeming to want to say something. He tapped the microphone to get everyone attention.

"Ohayo! I know no one knows who I am and it doesn't matter. I just wanted to give a special someone back a special gift. HIRO! SUGURU! COME UP HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The people in question look at Shuichi in surprise. Shuichi just gave them a look. Understanding, Hiro and Suguru made there way up to stage. When they were up on stage Hiro took out a guitar, seemingly out of nowhere, and Suguru took his position behind the keyboard. Seeing everyone was ready Shuichi turn back to the audience.

"I know Nittle Grasper is the best band in Tokyo. But from where I am from, Bad Luck is the best! Now may I present to you "In The Moonlight"."

Shuichi nodded to Hiro and Suguru. Slowly soft music drifted in the air. Shuichi closed his eyes and let the melody flow within him.

[orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuru to kimi no koto o omoi dasu  
kakko tsuketa ore no serifu wa hoko no dare kana serifu de  
  
fui ni miageru shiruetto kimi no yokogao o terashita  
awai hikari wa ima demo  
  
nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya  
toki dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
ima mo matteru hitori to matteru  
futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru  
  
ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu  
kimi to aruku yoru no shiin wa orenji iro  
fotogurafu  
  
kage ni touto shita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita  
kimi no namida ga ima demo  
  
nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru  
yagato kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru  
saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute  
okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru]

----------------

"Hmmmm. Shindo-san have a beautiful voice." Tohma admires.

Yuki look at Shuichi softly. 

"Hn."

"I wonder which company he sang for. Do you think he will join the music industry (namely mine) in Tokyo."

Yuki's felt a tightness in his heart. He remembers what he overheard. Shuichi can't join anything. Because Shuichi is leaving tomorrow.

[kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo  
toki dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
ima mo matteru hitori to matteru  
futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru]

--------------------

Yuki was glad to be home so he can have Shuichi all for himself again. He can't help but enjoy the feel of Shuichi in his arms. Snuggling closer to Shuichi he unconsciously breath in Shuichi's strawberriness (AN: I made this word up. ^.^) scent.

"Nee, Yuki."

"Nani."

"How did I did today?"

"You didn't do too bad."

Shuichi sigh happily, content with Yuki's answer. Knowing him he was just restraint himself.

"Yuki. Hold me tighter."

"Just hold you? Won't you rather go to the bedroom?"

"The bedroom? Naze?"

"You don't want to... make love?"

Make love. No sex. The choice of word filled Shuichi with this indescribable feeling, a good feeling.

"No... not at all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AngelicHana: (bouncing around) I'm so happy! I actually finish a chapter after like half a year! 

(Appearing out of nowhere) Hana-chan: Baka! *hits AngelicHana on the head* What took you so long! 

AngelicHana: Itai! *sniff* That really hurts! Its not my fault I am too lazy to type up my draft.

Hana-chan: Baka. I hope you won't do this again.

AngelicHana: *sulks* It can't be helped. I hope I can finish soon ya know.

Hana-chan: The GO and write it NOW!

AngelicHana: Hai hai. Arigatou minna-san for reading and hopefully reviewing. I hope the next chapter will come out sooner, that is if I don't die from stress. I have school throughout the whole week ya know. *glares at Hana-chan accusingly, who shrugs it off* Anyways I need to sleep now. Oyasumi nasai!


	5. Sayonara

AngelicHana: Ohayo minna-san! I'm happy that you like my fic. I'm sorry that the plot is rushed through. I'll try to develop more as time goes on. Also I decide to put off my Yami no Matsuei fic until I finish this one.

Hana-chan: Hmphh! Who told you to do so much at once, baka.

AngelicHana: Hodoi imotou-chan! You know I don't want to!

Hana-chan: Whatever. Just get on with the fic.

AngelicHana: *sniff* Meanie. Minna-san I hope this chapter will be enjoyable to all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Give Me A Reason by AngelicHana

_Sayonara_

"Honto ne!"

Shuichi look at Yuki with bright eyes. Yuki can't help but to smile at Shuichi's excitement.

"Would I lie? Now go get dress before I leave without you."

Shuichi smile at Yuki sweetly. "I know you won't do that. I'm going to dress now!" Shuichi reach up and bit Yuki's ear before dashing into the bathroom. Blushing, Yuki glare at the close door of the bathroom before breaking into another smile. 

"Baka."

"I wonder how the amusement park is like. I never went there before. Nee, Yuki. Why are you taking me there?"

Yuki's smile drop. Why Shuichi asked. Because he wants to make the last day with Shuichi memorable. Today he will either make a memory or convince the real thing to stay.

"Don't you want to? I could always go finish my book."

Shuichi rush out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and glomps onto Yuki.

"Iie, Iie Yuki! I wanna go!"

Yuki chuckle and ruffled Shuichi's hair affectionately. "Then lets go."

---------------------------------------

Yuki listen with patience (AN: o.O' Yuki patient? *_*) to Shuichi's mindless chatter as he drives to the amusement park. Once in a while Yuki would glance at Shuichi, who glued himself onto the window to admire the flying landscape. Yuki sighed in regret as he saw the entrance of the amusement park.

"Shuichi, we are here."

Shuichi squeals in delight while bouncing excitedly in his seat. "Hurry Yuki!"

Yuki smile slightly at Shuichi's enthusiasms. Carefully Yuki pulled up to a free parking space. Shuichi jumped out of the car once it stopped while Yuki took his time. Yuki put on his sunglass while Shuichi look, eye wide, at the various ride he never seen before. From the corner of his eyes a ride caught his sight. Excited Shuichi ran over to Yuki and drag him toward the ride.

"Yuki! Yuki! Lets ride that!"

Yuki glanced at the ride Shuichi pointed to and sweatdrop.

"You want to ride the merry-go-around?" Yuki ask in disbelief.

Shuichi nod happily. Yuki sighed.

"Okay. Lets get it over with."

"Yay!" Shuichi cheered. Shuichi took Yuki by the hand and proceed to drag him to the merry-go-around. The rest of the day was like this, Shuichi dragging Yuki everywhere.

"Lets go to the House of Mirror!"

"Lets go to the Haunted House!"

"I'm hungry. Lets eat!"

"Win that pink bunny for me!"

"Lets go to the roller coaster!"

"I'm thirsty."

Yuki felt a headache coming on in full force from all these rides.

"Yuki."

"Nani?"

"What is that?"

Shuichi was pointing to a small stand with curtain as doors. Yuki look at it, trying to remember what the stand does.

"I believe this is where something like pictures on stickers are taken."

Shuichi's eye lit up. "Ne ne, Yuki! Can we go take our picture? We never got our picture taken before!"

Yuki thought about it and warmed up to the idea. He did want a picture of Shuichi beautiful face...

"Ok. Lets go."

Shuichi was about to drag Yuki again but instead he found himself being drag impatiently by Yuki to the booth. Reaching the booth Yuki let Shuichi enter the before him. Staring at the screen Yuki scroll thought the various frames before choosing the one with a blue border and to Kumagorou look-a-like at the top-right and bottom-left corner. Sliding a few coins into the slot, he presses the button that starts the machine.

"Get ready."

Shuichi frowned. He was too short. He can't fully see himself on the screen. Shuichi decided there is only one thing to do. He jumped slightly. Yuki unconsciously turn his head slightly toward Shuichi.

*Snap*

----------------

Shuichi admires the newly taken pictures happily. Yuki look at the sky, admiring the sunset while unconsciously fingering the snap-shots. Though it was too silent, it was a comfortable kind.

"Shuichi, it's getting late. Want to go home?" Yuki ask, breaking the silent.

"Ok..." Shuichi trail off when something caught his interest. "Matte Yuki! Lets go on that wheel thingy before we leave!"

"Yuki look at his watch. "Its late though..."

"Onegai Yuki! I might not have another chance again." Shuichi plead with desperate eyes.

"Yuki felt his heart constrict when he caught Shuichi unconscious slip. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, Yuki gave in and nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Just one more ride."

Shuichi brightens and drag Yuki to the Ferris wheel. The line was pretty long and took almost an hour until their turn. Getting on one of the cart (AH: Is it call a cart?) they were slowly being lifted to the sky. Shuichi sigh happily.

"Yuki. This is so romantic..."

Yuki had to agree. The stars are shining brightly and everything is quieter high up here. Yuki look at Shuichi, who was looking at the night sky with a dreamy expression.

"Shuichi."

"Hmmm?" Shuichi turn to Yuki and smile. "Nani?"

Yuki stay silent for a moment. Then gently Yuki took Shuichi hands into his and held it tightly. Shuichi look at Yuki in surprise, for Yuki never shown such... tenderness. Recovering Shuichi smile widen and he squeeze Yuki's hand back lightly.

"What is it Yuki?"

Yuki stared for a moment longer before speaking.

"Shuichi, do you want to come again tomorrow?"

Shuichi tensed. He almost forgot that Yuki didn't know that he is leaving tonight. And he can't tell him! What should he say? Carefully Shuichi replied, praying Yuki won't notice anything wrong.

"We just went today. I don't need to go here everyday."

Yuki refuse to give up. "How about next moth then?" Yuki persist.

Shuichi is beginning to feel desperate. What should he do now? If he doesn't find some way to get out of this his secret will come out! Shuichi look at Yuki's handsome face. Truthfully he really doesn't want to leave Yuki, especially after all the time he had spent with Yuki. But he can't defy Tenkai. Not only will he get punished Yuki may too!

Yuki look sadly at Shuichi's panic and sad face, angry that he was the reason that Shuichi was in such a state. Maybe he should give up. After all it was a sin for a mere mortal to keep such a beautiful heavenly creature. Yuki could feel tears welling up in his eyes. No, he can't give up! He loves Shuichi too much to give him up. Beside he doesn't believe in God to begin with. Even if there is one he is willing to commit the sin. But now he will retreat until later tonight. Yuki finger a box inside his pocket. Turning back to Shuichi, he decides to end Shuichi's inner torment.

"Ba~ka. With a slow brain like yours you'll probably can't answer me until whenever. Tell me some other time.

Shuichi look up at Yuki with teary eyes. "Yuki..."

"Baka, what's with the sad face. You are so weird." Yuki pulled Shuichi into his embrace. "Baka..." Yuki whisper lovingly.

Shuichi sniff and hug back tightly. He whimpers slightly into Yuki's chest.

"Lets go home Shuichi."

"Hai."

--------------------------------------

Shuichi snuggle closer to Yuki, loving the warmth that Yuki gives which contradicts his cold attitude. Shuichi glance regretfully at the digital clock next to Yuki's bedside. It's 11:30 P.M. Shuichi sigh. It's time to go. Shuichi choke back his tears. He mustn't cry! He mustn't wake Yuki! Calming down Shuichi lift up his head to look at Yuki. Shuichi couldn't help but smile. Yuki look so sweet and innocent when he sleeps. Shuichi reach up and brushed back the strands of hair that have fallen on Yuki's face. Leaning up, Shuichi kiss Yuki's forehead softly before tenderly kissing his lips. He stare at his koibito's a moment longer before slowly getting up. After putting on his clothes he head toward the door. Before he left Shuichi look back.

"Gomen ne Yuki. Sayonara. Aishiteru, zutto."

As softly a possible Shuichi closed the bedroom door. Taking one last look at his 'home', Shuichi sighed. Silently Shuichi slip out of the house and into the darkness. Unknown to him he was being followed.

-----------------

Shuichi took a breath of cold air as he walk to what look like a park of some sort. (AN: The park where Shuichi and Yuki met in the TV. series!) Shuichi look at his watch. Eleven-fifty. It's almost time. Shuichi look bleakly at the sky. So this is where everything ends. Shuichi stare blankly at the moon, which was shining brightly even though some night clouds covered it. Shuichi sigh heavily. Might as well prepare.

Shuichi set himself in what look like a praying position. Slowly, glowing encryption start to surround him. Pure white wings reveal themselves from its long period of hiding, enclosing Shuichi within them. A burst of light erupted from the complete encryption. When the light fade Shuichi was left standing in the same outfit he wore when he first came to earth. Staring at his wings Shuichi reach to brush it.

"This is what I am. Nothing can change it..."Shuichi whisper sadly. Shuichi broke into a sob, his long suppressed tears falling down his delicate cheeks. He looks back at the almost clear view of the moon. "Now I have to leave in the place which I wish I belong."

"Then don't leave."

Shuichi started. He recognizes that voice! Turning around, he came face to face with the last yet first person he wants to see.

"Yuki..."

Yuki didn't say anything. He just keeps staring at Shuichi. Shuichi shook himself out of his shock.

"Yuki! What are you doing here?"

Yuki stayed silent. Instead of talking he walk up to Shuichi. Carefully Yuki hug Shuichi, as if afraid Shuichi would run if he was too forward.

"Shuichi, don't go back. Stay with me."

Shuichi eyes widen in realization. "You knew?!"

Yuki nodded. "I overheard you and your friends talking."

Then need to cry tenfold. Hot tears leak out of Shuichi eyes, dampening Yuki's coat.

"I'm sorry Yuki... I'm sorry..." Shuichi choke out over and over again.

Yuki tighten his hug. "Then don't go."

Shuichi froze. "Yuk..." Shuichi frown when something wet hit his neck. Looking up he gasp when he saw Yuki crying silently. Lifting up one of his hand Shuichi caress Yuki's wet cheek. Yuki caught Shuichi's hand and rub his cheek against it.

"Please understand. If I don't go back you might be punished. I love you too much for you to get hurt."

"I don't care. F@#k God. I choose death rather than live without you. I... I love you." Yuki whisper brokenly but fiercely.

Shuichi look at Yuki in happiness. This was the first time Yuki said 'I love you' to him. Shuichi blink in confusion when Yuki drop his hand. He watched curiously as Yuki reach inside his pocket and took out a white box. Yuki open the box, revealing a full-bloom amethyst rose with diamond wings set on a thin platinum ring. Yuki took the ring out and place the box back into his pocket. Kneeling down on one knee Yuki took Shuichi's left hand and slide the ring onto his ring finger. Shuichi breath was caught in his throat as this event unravels. His heart was pounding so fast that he thought it will leap out of his chest. Yuki kissed Shuichi's knuckles before looking back at Shuichi lovingly.

"Shuichi, you know I not the kind of man that can speak of love freely. But for you love need no word because that is all I have for you. With you life is perfect. So please don't leave or else you are taking 'love' away from me. I need you, my other half. Beside you I need nothing else. Please Shuichi. Marry me. "

Shuichi look at Yuki with happiness. Falling onto his knees, Shuichi hug Yuki by the neck.

""I also want only you. I want to stay with Yuki. I feel my soul dying at the thought of leaving you. I would rather defy heaven then to leave you. I love you too much. I want to be yours (AN: 'yours' and in husband and 'wife' relationship).

A little hope spark in Yuki's heart. "Does this mean you will stay?"

Shuichi nodded. Yuki smile, happiness filling him. Yuki kissed Shuichi softly. Be known to then their happiness was short-lived.

--------------------------------------------------

"Sir. Missionary Angel Shindo Shuichi has cut off all contact. Apparently he refuses to return back to headquarter. He sends a message saying he wishes to remain on earth with a human. Without his acknowledgement we cannot open a portal to get him back."

"Does he know what he is doing?! His defiance shall be punished!" Silence. "We have no choice but to use the TSUKI. Get it ready. Prepare to beam him up." 

"Yes sir. Preparing TSUKI. Homing the target. Target locked and ready. Initiating the process in 5 4 3 2 1..."

-----------------------------------

Shuichi and Yuki were still hugging when bright light fell upon them. Surprised, Shuichi look for the source for the light. Yuki also follow the action. He blink in wonder when he saw it was the moon that causing it, more like the moonlight. Suddenly Shuichi whimpered in fear.

"No, no." Shuichi whispered fearfully.

Yuki tense when he saw a hole forming where the moon is.

"Shuichi, do you know wha..."

Yuki never got to finish when Shuichi start to levitate. Being pull out of Yuki's grasp, Shuichi start to flow with the light to the hole. Yuki stood paralyzed.

"Iya! Yuki! Tasukete!"

Yuki snap out of his stupor at Shuichi's desperate call for help. Unfortunately by that time Shuichi is in a short distance away. Seeing this, Yuki broke into a run, running after Shuichi as fast as he could.

"No. Shuichi!"

As the distance closed Yuki desperately try to reach for Shuichi outstretched hand. Yuki attempt to grab Shuichi's hand but missed. This keep happening until, finally, their fingertip touched. Their joy didn't last long as Shuichi fingers slid away when the hole gravitational power increased. Shuichi screamed for Yuki when he enters the portal. Yuki can only stare numbly as Shuichi disappeared into the hole and the portal closed.

Yuki sink onto his knees in despair. He hugs himself tightly. Shuichi is gone. Forever. Tears flowing freely, Yuki sob brokenly, calling for Shuichi to come back.

The clock struck twelve. Midnight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AngelicHana: Phew! Done within 6 months thanks to the encouragement of all reviewers out there.

Hana-chan: *Sulks*

AH: *look at Hana-chan in concern* Daijoubu desu ka, imotou?

H-chan: *sniff* You took Shu-chan away from Yuki.

AH: *Blinks in confusion* Soooo...

H-chan: *Jumps on AngelicHana, strangling her* Baka! Baka! Baka! How can you do that to the perfect couple?!

AH: *Sweatdrop while turning blue* Thanks... read...review... could flame....

(H-chan drops her hold on AH while grinning evilly. AH gasp for air as she eyes H-chan suspiciously.)

H-chan: Bwahahahahaha. I'll take your word up for it! *Takes out flame-thrower*

AH: *pales* (Runs for it) Minna-san, see you next time... if I can!

(H-chan laughs insanely as she throws flames to AH, who is screaming bloody murder.)

P.S. I will post up another review after at least 5 reviews. Why you ask? Cuz it gives me self-esteem no matter what it said. It encourages me to write since I know some one actually reads it. I would like to thank those who keep reading this fic. The next time I will post up will either be on my half-day (March 28) or Spring Recess (April 15 to 23). Most like spring but if I get ALOT of review I will try to post up before spring break. Thanks again.


	6. Before The End

AngelicHana: Ohayo minna-san! Its been a while hasn't it.

Hana-chan: *Pouting* I still can't believe you split Shuichi and Yuki apart.

AH: Hey! It's not like I hate them or anything! They are my favorite Gravitation pair! *waves YukixShuichi forever flag before putting it away in a split second*

H-chan: *Stick tongue out at AH* Still, I can't believe you.

AH: *sighs* Well lets get on with the fic. Sorry it took so long. Ever since school got longer (30 minutes extra *weeps*) I don't have much time to do anything and then I also have a job. This chapter is sort of meaningless but I need it to develop the ending. Well enjoy it!

H-chan: I really shouldn't be helping you but I don't want your sorry a$$ sued so *ahem* We do not own Gravitation *weeps* so don't sue us cuz we are poor. 

AH: *opens wallet and air came out* *sweatdrops and sighs dejectedly*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Give Me A Reason by AngelicHana

Before The End

Shuichi could hardly breathe as he was suck into the dimensional portal. Just when he though he would die again softness engulfs him. Blinking in confusion, Shuichi look at where he landed on. It turns out he landed on a fluffy, white cloud.

/So I am back./ Shuichi thought miserably.

Just as he was about to get up he suddenly found himself pin down by numerous spears. Surprised, he drop back down onto the cloud. Looking up at his position he could see it was the Enforcer Angel that trapped him. Behind them was Archangel Shiroi who was looking at him with sorrow and pity. Grip in Archangel Shiroi's hand was a silk parchment. Shuichi breath caught when he recognize the parchment as the Order of the Council. Archangel unravel the parchment and drone out what was written.

"Guardian Angel Shindou Shuichi, I hereby apprehend you for violating our holy laws. Violation one, thou shall not fall in love with a mortal. Violation two, thou shall immediately return to Tenkai when the mission is complete or when summoned back. These are serious crimes and can be readily sentence you guilty. But because of the Council's kind heart they decide to give you a fair chance to explain yourself. So thereby you will have a trial tomorrow in mid day. Before the trial begins you must be detain at The Cloud." 

Archangel Shiroi folded the parchment. Shiroi look at Shuichi sympathetically. "I'm sorry." Shiroi features turn serious. "Take him away to The Cloud!" Shiroi command.

Two Enforcers seize Shuichi by the arm and lift him up. Then they lead Shuichi away, with the other Enforcers encircling them. Throughout the whole thing Shuichi didn't resist or protest. Why should he? Life without Yuki is meaningless.

----------------------------------------------

Hiro grimace at the sight of the black cloud looming in front of him. Just looking at is gives him the creeps. He can't imagine anyone being inside.

"I can't believe the Council will put Shuichi in here." whispered the angel next to him.

Hiro look sadly at the angel. "It was a vote of the majority. It can't be helped. There is no use blaming anyone Suguru."

Suguru frown. "Shuichi doesn't deserve this, no matter what he did."

Hiro sigh. " I know but the matter is not in our hand. Come on, lets go in. Nenji-sama only gave us an hour to visit Shuichi."

Suguru nodded. They walk toward the entrance of the Cloud. After showing the pass to go through to the two angels guarding the entrance, they headed toward where Shuichi is kept.

"Ne Hiro" Suguru whispers, breaking the tense silence. Hiro look over to Suguru and saw Suguru have a troubled expression. 

"Nani?" Hiro ask curiously.

Suguru shift uncomfortably. "Something has always been bothering me since I first came here. (AH: No this not a confession of love! I have different plans for them *crackles evilly*.) Since you have been here at the same time with Shuichi, which is longer than me, I thought you would know." Suguru paused, a bit flustered. Hiro waited patiently until Suguru is ready to talk again. Suguru started again after a few seconds. "Do you know why Nenji-sama would help us? I mean he is the highest ranking Archangel, why would he look after low ranking angels like us? I thought no one can visit any angels confound inside here."

Hiro stare blankly at Suguru for a second before laughing. Suguru huff before glaring at Hiro. 

"What's so funny?!"

Hiro try to stop laughing. "Its just that you were so serious! I thought you were going to confess to me or something!"

Suguru blush and growl. "Just answer me!"

"Hiro put up his hand in mock surrender. "Hai hai. Truthfully I am not too sure myself but I think there is really nothing to it. It all happen when we first started training when Shuichi and I pick the position to be a Missionary angel. As a Novice it is expected that we are to make a few mistake. But Shuichi, well... , lets just say he made enough mistakes to last the whole year in just a few days. Basically most of the sensei gave up on him. Well one day he was to practice maneuvering when flying and ... well seeing his past history you can guess what happened. And this is how it all started."

*Flashback*

Hiro sighs as he watch Shuichi prepare to start his training. "Are you sure you can do this?" Hiro eyes the many loops and trees warily. "You aren't exactly this talented."

Shuichi laughs loudly. "No problem. Out of the millions of time I did this there must be one time I can finish this obstacle! Besides ..." Shuichi eyes saddens and looks away. "I don't want you to be left back because you have a baka for a partner." Shuichi looks back with a big smile. "That's why I must do my best so we can rise to the top together."

/_Shuichi no baka. You are being too hard on yourself._/ Hiro got up from his position under a sakura tree and walks over to Shuichi. Stopping in front of him Hiro gave Shuichi a hug. "Don't overwork yourself. You know I will wait for you no matter what. Besides I rather lay back with nothing to do than to be busy with endless amount of work." Hiro let go and gave Shuichi a supportive smile. "Gambatte yo Shuichi! I know you can do it. And watch out for the fifth tree. You always lost control at that point." 

Shuichi pouts. "I can't help it! The branch seems to appear out of nowhere!"

Hiro smirks and taps Shuichi nose. Shuichi frowns and scrunches his nose. "That is because that is what that tree is suppose to do. To make sure you are aware of what is happening around you."

Shuichi sighs. "I know." Shuichi flaps his pure white wings. "I'm going now." Shuichi pause and look back at Hiro. "Are you going to catch me if I go haywire again?"

Hiro laughs warmly. "Of course. Like every time it had happen. Don't worry, I will watch your back."

Shuichi smiles sweetly. "I know. You always did." With that Shuichi took off to fly the obstacle course.

Hiro blinks before returning to his spot under the sakura tree. /_Maa. I wonder if that was what people mean by a smile of an angel_/ Hiro thought thinking back to Shuichi sweet smile. Hiro sighs and look at where Shuichi is. /_Seems like everything is going well._/ Hiro watch as Shuichi slender form maneuver gracefully through the loops and tree. Hiro stiffens when Shuichi reach the fifth tree. /_Come on Shuichi you can do it!_/ Hiro watch nervously as Shuichi make a tight turn around the tree, wings spread out in case he needs to save Shuichi. But it seems that help is not needed when Shuichi manage to maneuver around the branches shooting out at him. Hiro relax slightly. Then suddenly a branch came out of nowhere and whip itself at Shuichi. Shuichi, unprepared, got hit by the branch and flew off course.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shuichi screamed as go sailing, unable to stop.

"Shuichi!" Hiro shouted. Hiro flew toward Shuichi hoping to catch him before he hurts himself. 

But it seems like it was too late for Shuichi crash onto something.

"Shuichi!" Hiro cried in horror. Hiro reaching the unconscious Shuichi pull him into his arms. Hiro shakes Shuichi. "Shuichi, wake up!."

"Stop shaking him. He will be alright after a while. Let him rest for a while. Just bring him to his room." said the 'thing' Shuichi bumped into.

Hiro was about to retort when he saw who it was. "Nenji-sama!"

Indeed it was the Archangel himself, currently nursing the bump on his forehead. He winced in pain as he touch the huge bump on his head. "Maa, he certainly have a hard head."

Hiro flinched. "Nenji-sama, I am sure Shuichi didn't mean to crash into you. He just very clumsy. Please forgive him!"

Nenji stare at Hiro's flustered face for a moment before breaking out in laughter. Hiro look at Nenji with a mixture of confusion and dread. Noticing this, Nenji try to stop laughing in order to explain.

"It's just that your expression was so funny. It look like I would bite your head off. Don't worry, I not going to punish you, if that was what you were thinking. I'm sure this was just an accident." Nenji laugh slightly. "I've heard of Shuichi-san great name so lets just say I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Nenji look over to Shuichi, whose face is covered with his hair and pressed onto Hiro's chest. "Did he get a bump also? I mean he did bump his head onto mine."

Nenji bend down. Hiro held Shuichi tighter. Nenji smile at Hiro's protectiveness. "Don't worry, I am just checking to see if he is alright." Hiro reluctantly loosen his hold on Shuichi so Nenji can inspect him. Carefully Nenji brush Shuichi's soft hair away from his face. Focusing on Shuichi bump, Nenji wince at the sight of a nasty purple bump. "Oh my, this is worst than I though." Nenji then look at Shuichi fully on the face when he heard Shuichi whimper in pain. Nenji's eye widen. 

"Ryu...Ryuichi?"

Hiro stare at Nenji in confusion, not sure if he heard it right. He also felt uncomfortable with the way Nenji was staring at Shuichi.

"Ano... Nenji-sama, is there a problem?"

Nenji snap back in surprise, looking a bit disoriented. With a shaky hand he cover his face with a heavy sigh. "I'll alright. I was just reminded of something..." Seeming to calm down he return his attention to Shuichi. "He will be alright in a few days." Nenji frowned slightly and look at Hiro. "It was dangerous, how he was flying. Did he not learn how to control his wings?"

"He learned by somehow can't seem to master it." Hiro laugh embarrassingly. "Maybe he is just not made to be a Missionary Angel. I think he may work better as a Harmony (music-wise) Angel. He seem good at that."

"Nonsense. I believe that when an angel pick what position they wanted it wasn't by whims but because their heart point them to that direction. Besides..." Nenji look at Shuichi with an unidentified expression, "... I see great potential in him." Nenji then pulled himself up and brush any dirt away from his robe. "Since I believe this is fate that Shuichi ... flew at me, I decided to train Shuichi personally. He will of course still attend his classes but if he wants he can come train with me after." Nenji look at Hiro. "Tell him that for me. If he really wants to have him meet me here." Nenji sigh. "I have to get going now. I have some paperwork to do." Nenji nodded politely. "Bye."

Hiro just stare idiotically after Nenji.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that was strange." But Suguru smile. "That is so like Shuichi to meet up in such a situation. But Luckily for Tenkai that there wasn't anymore casualties."

Hiro laugh. "Sou desu ne." Suguru joined in.

All the light atmosphere vanished when they reach the door that will take them to Shuichi. The two look at each other, undecided on who should open the door. Finally buy hesitantly, Hiro reach to open the door. The door gave a small creak as Hiro push the door open. Inside was so dark that Hiro practically can't see his own hand. 

"It's so dark in here." Suguru whispered. 

"Why are we whispering?" Hiro whisper back.

"It is the atmosphere." Hiro nodded in agreement though Suguru probably can't see it. "We need to make some light."

Forming a loose circle with his hand, Hiro create a globe of light before letting it float. Looking around for Shuichi, Hiro lit up when he spotted him at the far corner. His heart squeeze painfully at the sight of Shuichi. Shuichi had his knees brought up to chest and head buried in his arms that is wrapped around his knees. Shuichi was shaking slightly, either from the chill or from crying Hiro don't know. Hiro nudge Suguru and point to where Shuichi is. Nodding, Hiro and Suguru start to walk up to where Shuichi is when suddenly they bump into something.

"Ite..." Hiro and Suguru rub their abuse nose.

"Hiro? Suguru?" Startled by the sound, Shuichi had turn his head to see who made the sound.

Hiro smile softly at Shuichi. "Yeah it's us. We came to visit you and to see how you are doing. So how are you holding up."

Shuichi smiled sadly. "It's so dark. I can't see anything, not even my own hand." Tears well up in his eyes. "I was scared. I never felt so lonely. It feel like the darkness had engulfed me completely." Crystal droplets fell from Shuichi delicate face as he start to cry silently.

Pain seep deeply into the heart of Hiro and Suguru. It hurt them to see their best friend like this.

Suguru pounded on the shield furiously. "Baka! Why didn't you prevent this! Why didn't you just listen to us and left Yuki. If you did none of this would have happen! Why did you break break the rule! Why..." Suguru slide down against the shield, crying. "Why do you want to leave us...?" Suguru know he was not just angry at their superior and Shuichi, but also at himself for being so helpless. "Why can't I do anything to help you?"

Hiro look at Suguru with sadness and helplessness. He know how Suguru felt because he felt the same way. Kneeling down beside Suguru, Hiro gave him a comforting hug. Shuichi look at them sadly.

"I am sorry to cause so much troubled and pain for you but I never regretted what I did. I love Yuki with all my heart. Someone once told me that if I found love, love that truly hurt, then I should hold onto that love for it may be real and pure love." Shuichi look at Suguru in remorse. "It's not that I want to leave you guys but Yuki need me more than you do. The thought of never seeing him again, you might as well as kill me." Shuichi look at Hiro and Suguru with pleading eyes. "Please understand."

Hiro smile tenderly at Shuichi. "Of course I understand. I known you since you came to Tenkai together. And you know I would support you no matter what. Hiro look at Suguru, who stop crying and is staring blankly at his hand. "Suguru was just upset. He don't want to lose a friend. WE don't want to lose YOU. So don't give up. We will try to help you any way we can."

Shuichi smile in gratitude. "Arigatou Hiro."

Hiro wink. "No problem." Hiro stood up then reach to haul Suguru up. Taking Suguru by the waist Hiro push Suguru against him to support Suguru. Hiro look back at Shuichi who was staring at Hiro in confusion. "I'm sorry Shuichi, we have to go. Our time is almost up."

Shuichi face drop in disappointment. "It's okay. I am happy you can visit me in the first place."

Hiro gave Shuichi an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. I will see you tomorrow before the trial. Also Nenji-sama will be there to plead to the counsel on your behalf. So cheer up!"

Shuichi forced on a smile. "Hai. Please thank Nenji-sama for me."

Hiro nod in acknowledgement. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Hiro. Bye Suguru"

Suguru didn't say anthing. He just start to walk which cause Hiro to walk as well. Shuichi stare sadly after the retreating back of Suguru and Hiro, feeling a bit hurt. When their figure is almost gone they pause for a second and a voice came echoing through thae hall to Shuichi's ears.

"Bye Shuichi. Good luck."

Shuichi blink in surprise at Suguru's voice. Recovering, Shuichi smiled as he hug his knee.

"Thank you, Suguru."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AngelicHana: *wipes sweat off her brow* There one more chapter done.

Hana-chan: *Growls*

AH: *Shrinks back* Na... nani?

H-chan: You did it again. You didn't post up one chapter on your promise deadline.

AH: *whimpers* But I was busy.

H-chan: *roars* YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT YOUR READERS!!!

AH: *cowers* But I did! This chapter was suppose to be more than 2 times as long! But I didn't wish for my readers *wave* to wait any longer so I cut it in half! See how considerate I am.

H-chan: ............... *shadow covers Hana-chan as cold wind start to blow* You.... You call that considerate? *in low voice*

AH: *in fear* I.. uhhh... yes....

H-chan: *death glare* Omae wo korosu.

AH: Eeeps

*AH starts running as H-chan chase after her with a katana (who was being chase after by Aya who H-chan... ahhh... borrowed the katana from)*


	7. Trial

AngelicHana: *Peek around then slowly tiptoe in*

*Sudden burst of blinding light.*

???: So you finally want to come back, huh, after so many months.

AH: *Squinting through the light to see who was speaking to her* I... Is that you Hana-chan?

Indeed it was Hana-chan, sitting on a almost rotten chair amid the dusty and messy room. Cobweb was hanging on Hana-chan, and was that spider eggs on her?!

H-chan: *Full death glare; low voice* **Where_were_YOU.**

AH: *laugh sheepishly, feeling thread hanging in the air* I, ah, was busy, ah, with.... school work?

H-chan: *twitchs* School work, huh. Then explain this! *Throws something on the floor.*

AH: *Picks it up and gasps in horror.* This is....!

H-chan: That is right. I had ***** follow you. It is true that sometimes you do school work but the rest.... the rest you draw, watch TV and anime, read shoujo and yaoi manga, etc.

AH tries to bolt but suddenly chains came out of nowhere and tie her up.

H-chan: *smirk* Trying to escape? No no no. Not until you finish typing at least one chapter for those who waited for this fic before X-mas! Now start typing! or else *takes out a $^*$@ with @$^*#$@ attached*

AH: *tears streaming down her face and tied on a chair in front of the computer* Gomen nasai..... *whimpers*

-----------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi breathe in a fresh breath of fresh air as the Enforcer Angels lead him out of the "Cloud" and to the "court room" which was really where Kami-sama and his court meets to discuss issues. Shuichi look at the never changing scenery where beautiful sakura trees are perfectly arranged and green grass never withers. Ironically, though the scenery gives out a look of peace, something dreadful was just beyond the horizon. Coming upon a grand door, one of the Enforcer Angel went ahead to knock on the door. The door swing open to reveal the Archangel that had read him his sins. 

The Archangel nodded to the Enforcer Angels. "I will take it from here." The Enforcer Angels just nod in reply and left. The Archangel motion for Shuichi to follow him, which Shuichi did. The Archangel lead him to a enormous room. In the front center of the room there is a silver throne with thornless black rose vine coiled around it. On the throne's sides were white ivory desk arced in a way that the whole alignment formed a 270º circle. Behind the council desks were a few rows of benches made of cloud for those specially privilege angels that have permission to witness the trial. Among those were Hiro, Suguru, and Nenji-sama. Seeing Shuichi, they smile in encouragement. Shuichi smile back slightly before staring ahead again.

Shuichi is brought to the middle of the "circle". He kneel down respectfully to the council and the empty throne. The Archangel bow respectfully before moving to the cloud-made benches. Shuichi eyes stray to the empty throne. He wonder if Kami-sama will be present in his trial. He never saw Kami-sama ever since he came to Tenkai. He doubt Kami-sama is around Earth and won't show up to his trail since he was just a small fry. HE must have better thing to do elsewhere, probably galaxy away with some other's planet council.

"Do you know no respect! How dare you rise your head to the throne.!" thundered the head council, Kai-sama.

Shuichi immediately bow his head. "Gomen nasai, Kai-sama. Please forgive me."

Kai-sama gave a disgruntled grunt. "Let get the trail started." A transparent screen appear in front of each council member will the case file open for them to look over. Scanning through the case, some murmur of disapproval filled the air, making Shuichi nervous.

"So Shindo, it seems that you broken a few of our most important rules, do you admit that?" Kai-sama rumble out with his deep voice.

Hand clench into a fist from his nervousness, Shuichi shakily said "Y-Yes..."

Hotaru, the second-in-command, frown slightly at how Kai's deep voice unintentional scare the small angel. Smiling kindly, Hotaru gently spoke to Shuichi. "There are no reason to be so nervous. We will give you a fail trial. Just relax and tell us what we need to know."

Shuichi gave Hotaru a grateful smile. "Arigatou, Hotaru-sama."

Kai grunted. "Lets continue, shall we. Shindo, what were your reason to do such traitorous actions. Weren't you aware of the consequences that comes from breaking the rule?"

"I know the rules of Tenkai and I knew I would be severely punished if I broke the law. But my love for Yuki goes beyond the laws that forces me to never love and never care for a human that what is required to. If I must dirty myself with endless sins that will send me to the pit of hell to be with Yuki forever, then so be it." Shuichi said seriously, meaning every word of it.

"Love with a mortal man is unforgivable. The sins they commit every day brings the Earth closer to Armageddon. They never learn from their mistake. They are selfish creatures who live only to protect themselves and live for themselves. How is this Yuki person any different from the countless humans? From our records of this Yuki guy, or Uesagi Eiri to be exact, he might as well be a demon himself. Also how can you love a man that make you call him a fake name, a name that came from his past lover too!" Kai said disbelievingly.

Murmur of agreement filled the room. Shuichi grew angry. How can they judge Yuki like that without even knowing the person.

"I beg to differ Kai. a soft room drifted above the noise. Everyone fell silent and turn to stare at Hotaru. "Love have no boundaries and are freely given. We, as angels who look over the humans, must sympathize with what hardship humans goes through. From what I have seen, what Yuki is today is totally understandable. When one is betrayed by the person he loved, almost raped, and had to kill the person too it is not strange for a person to turn cold and untrusting. Also not a human are sinful. If that was true how do we get our angels in heaven? As long as he is willing to change for our little angel, isn't that enough?"

Some of the council murmur in agreement. 

Kai glare at Hotaru. "Did he change then? No, he didn't. From the file, it said he still throws Shindo out of the room whenever he feels like it. Even if that human changes, so what. The law is the law, and the law forbid any angels to fall for a human. Not only that Shindo resist returning to Tenkai, which mean defying the order of the mission. This clearly point out that Shindo is guilty of not upholding our laws passed down from our generation of ruling."

Hotaru fell silent. She can deny the fact that the little angel did break the rule and that this trial is to find if the little angel reason of breaking the law will bring what punishment to him. But as she look at the angel's form of despair, she couldn't help but want to help him. "As long as one is willing to repent, we can give them a second chance, isn't it right."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying if Shindo is willing to repent and promise this event will never happen again we should give him a chance to repent?" Hotaru nodded. "We are a beings that are forgiving and merciful after all." Kai thought this over. "What do the Council think?"

"Everyone deserves a chance." "Kami-sama would have want us to do the same."

Hotaru turn to Shuichi with a light smile. "Shuichi, you are fortunate to have been bless by a chance to repent. If you regret what you have done and promise to stay away from Uesagi Eiri then you can go back to your regular duties."

Shuichi slowly lift his head and look at each council in their eyes. The council members shift uncomfortably at the mysterious and foreign emotion hi his eyes. The smile faded from Hotaru's face when Shuichi look at her in great disappointment. Shuichi then look at where his friends are. "I'm sorry." He then turn to Hotaru. "Thank you for your kindness." Shuichi eyes harden with determination. "But I never regretted the time I shared with Yuki, and never will. I believe I have nothing to repent for, except perhaps my inability to uphold the laws that I once though was great. I always though myself to be lucky to have become an angel and have deep pride to be in Tenkai. Now I would give anything to be human once again so I can be with Yuki. If I have to go to hell to be with him, so be it. I love Yuki Eiri, and nothing can change that..." Shuichi paused and stare steadily into Kai's eyes, "... not death, nor you. Not even Kami-sama."

Silence filled the air, shock at Shuichi bold words. Tears ran down Hiro and Suguru face, knowing there is no way Shuichi can be saved now. Nenji-sama press his face to his folded hand, praying for a miracle. 'Not again.'

Hotaru was shock at the turn of events. She was so sure that Shuichi would be happy with the decision. She thought hard, remembering how bright Shuichi eyes were whenever Uesagi Eiri was mention, and how angry he will get when the human was insulted. Hotaru sadden. Perhaps this was a losing battle from the beginning.

Kai's face contorted in anger. "So be it. You were given a chance and being insolent to our kind act will lead you to your downfall. If you think your "love" to that human is worth everything, I shall give you a punishment worthy of that. Shindo Shuichi, I hereby pronounce in the name of Kami-sama that yo..." 

"Hmmmm. I don't recall handing out any punishment nor being "invited" to a trial."

Angry for being interrupted, Kai turn to glare at the direction where the voice came from, which was from the throne. His expression turn from anger to a one of shock, then fear. "Kami-sama..." Kai breathe out. At once he is on the ground, bowing so low that his forehead probably made a dent on the cloud. Quickly every drop to the ground too, bowing.

"You may all rise." Kami-sama clear and beautiful voice command.

Slowly everyone rise and sit at where they were before. Many stare at Kami-sama in awe, for for them it was the first time they saw Kami-sama. Shuichi was one of them and can't help but be shock. He always though Kami-sama was an old man with long white beard dressed in white robe. The Kami-sama before him was dressed in all black; black button up shirt, black tie, black dress pant, black neck chocker, black shoes, and, to top everything off, a black trenchcoat. Kami-sama's eyes were also black, so black that it seems like you are staring at a bottomless pit and can see your soul. Long black, silky hair spill over the shoulders. The pale white skin look even whiter from the black outfit. To set off the perfect feature was the most luscious pink lips. In another word Kami-sama is the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Oh yeah, to make things more surprising, Kami-sama is a female.

"I must say I am surprise that you all bowed down to me. Here I thought I was insignificant in your eyes. Holding a trial without me present as a judge and making a verdict without my consent. Tell me, what am I suppose to feel now?" It was surprising how a soft and clam voice can penetrate to the soul, making anyone shake on there feet.

"Gomen nasai Kami-sama. I didn't think that this insignificant case was of much importance that you will be needed to notify. You are so busy with overlooking the universe that I though I can help you by taking over this case.", Kai manage to shutter out.

"Oh?" Kami raised an eyebrow. She lean back and drop her head onto her hand that was prop up on the armrest. She look at Kai lazily with her icy stare. "I did not know I was so useless that I cannot conduct a simple trial. I must thank you then."

Kai look fearfully at Kami. "Please don't misunderstand me! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Then what do you mean?"

Silence. Kai was at a loss of word and didn't know how to get himself out of this situation.

Kami sigh. "Lets just leave this be. From now one I will judge this trial." Kami paused and stare at Kai. "Unless someone have something to say." Silence. Kami gave Shuichi a side glance. She lift up her hand and a transparent keyboard and screen appears. For a brief moment there was only the sound of typing keys and occasional silence. Kami soon stop, making the screen and keyboard disappear. She thought for a moment, twirling a piece of her hair while thinking. Suddenly she turn to Kai. "What were you about to say was the punishment for Shindo?" 

"Kai hesitate for a second before responding. "I was about to exile him from Tenkai..." Kai said cautiously. "To where." Kai again hesitate before speaking up. "To the Limbo."

Gasps was heard Shuichi, his friends, and Hotaru stare at Kai in disbelief. Kami remain emotionless.

""Wasn't that decision a bit harsh?" Hotaru demand. "The Limbo is like the black hole, only white. The little angel did nothing to deserve such punishment."

"Silence." Kami cold voice stopped Hotaru from complaining any further. "I believe I have to agree with Kai. Exile seem to be the best punishment. Does everyone agree."

Kai nodded, happy Kami agree with his views. Hotaru wanted to protest but the look in Kami's eyes killed any protest she has. The other council members were to afraid to protest against Kami-sama.

"Then it is decided by the council and I that Guardian Angel Shindo Shuichi is to be stripped of his rank. Also, your insolence is your teams insolence, so whatever punishment you receive so will your teammate. Nakano Hiroshi and Suguru Fujisaki rank will also be stripped of their position. You all are to become Lucifer and exile to Earth. The will be carried out tomorrow, early in the morning. Meet me in my office 7.30 sharp. With the verdict reach, case is closed. Any complaint will be dismissed." With that said, Kami left with a burst of silver feathers.

All was quiet before Hiro and Suguru run up to Shuichi, crying with happiness. Nenji also went to and gave Shuichi a hug.

"Aren't you glad Kami-sama came to your rescue." Nenji said.

Shuichi nodded. "But for a moment I though she was like Kai."

"Yea, and I didn't know whether to be glad that I was punished with Shu-chan or not." Hiro added.

"It may not look like it but Kami-sama is truly merciful." Suguru said.

"Kami-sama is a bigger softie than you think." Nenji said affectionately. "Now that the dreadful trial is over, don't you think you all should get some rest for tomorrow?"

"Hai!" chimed in everyone. 

'Yuki, wait for me. I'm coming home.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

H-chan: *yawns* Hey AH, did you finish yet?

Silence.

H-chan: AH? *Went to see if AH was awake.* ....... *twitch*

It seems that AH somehow escaped when H-chan fell asleep. Replacing AH was a scarecrow with a note attach to its head. It reads:

Hana-chan,

I am sorry to abandon you again but you are just too scary! . I hope this chapter can last for a long time before another update. I promise to visit you soon (like a few months or so) so please don't look for me! Yaoi is waiting for me out there!!!!!!!! 

Forever a slave of yaoi,

AngelicHana

H-chan: *Shaking with anger* Oh AngelicHana, you will so get it when I find you. Mwahahahahahaha.


	8. Departure

AngelicHana: Woohooo! Back after 4 months!

Hana-chan: *yawns* And of all the time to get started you have to choose 3 in the morning.

AH: *teary eyes* Demo! I most energized at night!

H-chan: *glares weakly* It's not... Oh just leave it! I'm too tired to argue with you. Just get on with the story.

AH: *Rock Lee pose* No problemo!

H-chan: *groans in agony*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Departure_

The Shuichi-gumi arrived at Kami's private office at exactly 7:30 AM sharp. Knocking on the door, a soft 'Come in' was given. Before they even enter the room they were frozen at the sight before them. A big screen TV that filled the wall was on the left wall while some unidentifiable mechanical gadget was spread around the room. A pad was in the middle of the room Books and many covered items with the shaped of a book was stacked on shelves that was all around the room and reach all the way up the ceiling.

A small chuckle was heard somewhere on the left. "Maa maa, no need to stand by the door. You can come in, that is if you want."

Blushing the trio scramble into the room and kneel in front of Kami. "Gomen nasai. We didn't mean to be rude. Please forgive us." squeak out Suguru.

This earned another chuckle from Kami. "No need to be so stiff. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Hesitantly, the trio got up and sit on the three cushioned chairs prepared for them. Kami studied the three figures before her. The three shifted uncomfortably under Kami's intense gaze. Silence covered the room like a heavy blanket. A knock from the door broke the stifling silence. The Shuichi-gumi sigh silently in relief.

"Come in" Kami said in the same soft voice from before.

The door swung open revealing...

"Nenji-san?" Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru stared at the angel in confusion.

Nenji laugh lightly at their confused expression. "Don't look so shock. Do you think I will let you leave without saying goodbye?" "Iie, I just though we weren't allow to see anyone now that we are going to be..." Suguru said.

"You made it sound like Tenkai is a jail with unreasonable angels." Kami mused.

Suguru paled immediately. Hiro quickly defended Suguru. "Kami-sama I don't think Suguru means it like that." Shuichi nodded his head viciously in agreement.

Kami laugh loudly in amusement. "You guys need to loosen up. Am I really that scary?"

Nenji cough slightly. Kami glared at him. Nenji smiled disarmingly. "Of course not Shinjitsu-sama."

The Shuichi-gumi stared at each other in confusion then back at Kami and Nenji. "Shinjitsu-sama?"

"That is my name. Not much people knows it. The only ones that knows it are the fallen angles, Nenji, and Hotaru. And since you are about to become Lucifers I think that this already allows you to know my real name."

Shuichi scratch his cheeks in confusion. "Why do only fallen angels know Kami-sama name and no the other angels in Tenkai." Hiro and Suguru wince at Shuichi asking such a personal question while Nenji laugh. "Always the curious angel, aren't you Shuichi-kun." Shuichi pouted.

"Well is not like it is a big secret. Fallen angels knows my name because they know of compassion and love that the angels in Tenkai are slowly forgetting. All they remember are their duties and rules sent by my old-fashioned ancestors." Kami sigh. "I don't blame them though. As mortals change we also have to adapt. Some angels just change with the mortals and are unsatisfied with the coldness in Tenkai. So I let them go so they can be happy." Kami sigh again before putting on back her business face.

"Let's not waste anymore time. I am sure that Shuichi-kun wants to return to Earth as soon as possible." Shuichi nodded fast that one think his head will fling off. Hiro and Suguru move away slightly in case Shuichi's craziness is contagious.

"The thing is that even though I am letting you guys down to Earth, Shuichi must be tried to see if he should remain on Earth. More like a test on Yuki. Do Yuki really love Shuichi, I don't know. The worst thing to have is a fallen angel turning evil from betrayal and hate. So I must test Yuki love for Shuichi and see if it is real. If Yuki pass then you all can stay on Earth until the time comes for you to come back. If he fails you will be taken back to Tenkai and become a normal angel with no title. Let me warn you that there will be many obstacles in the way. Also no one is to interfere or else they will be severely punished." Kami look at the tense trio. "Are you willing to take that chance? How much do you trust that mortal?"

Shuichi stare at Kami with determination. "I trust in Yuki. I know he will pass the test. Even if he doesn't I won't regret it." Kami look at Hiro and Suguru. "How about you guys. Do you want to take a chance and help your friend even though it mean losing everything?" Hiro and Suguru look at each other before looking back at Kami. "Nothing is worst for us then to see Shuichi sad. If it mean to lose everything to make Shuichi happy then we will do it." Hiro reply seriosly. "Beside without Shuichi who will leave our blood pressure up?" Suguru joked. Shuichi stare at his friends, thouched. "You guys..." Hiro and Suguru smiled and gave Shuichi a hug.

Kami smiled. "I also believe that you guys can make it. I Yuki fails then I think I should give him a 'God's Wrath', ne." Kami laugh manically for a few second. The Shuichi-gumi looked frighten at the sudden change of personality while Nenji just shakes his head in amusement.

"Well now, let get you guys going. If there is any last minute goodbye say it now. I need a few minute to prepare." Kami lift her hand and a keyboard appear. With rapid speed, Kami start typing who-knows-what.

The Shuichi-gumi stare at Nenji sadly. 

"Now, don't look so sad. It is not like we can't see each other anymore. We will see each other again." Nenji chide lightly. 

"Demo..." Shuichi whine. Nenji sigh. "Are you saying that you rather stay with me instead of going to Earth?" At that Shuichi fell silent. Nenji smiled. "As long as you remember me it doesn't matter how far we are I will still be by your side."

Hiro and Suguru bowed at Nenji. "Thank you for taking care of us for so long." "Maa, why so formal all of a sudden? I am the one that should be happy to be able to take care of you all."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but the portal is ready." Kami cut in.

Nenji gave each of his little ones a hug. "Have a save trip. Good luck."

Kami pointed to the pad that was in the middle of the room. "Step on the pad. I will send you to Earth. You are not to move from the spot. Use any way to get Yuki to find you. If by a certain time he still doesn't reach you then he failed." Kami paused. "Wait a minute." Silver glitter start to sprinkle down on Kami while silver ecryption encircle her. Pale silver light erupt, blinding the others for a second. When the light die down what the saw stunned them. Long, beautiful wings in the color of silver was spread out in all its glory. Kami pluck three feather out and gave one to each of the Shuichi-gumi. "What I am giving you now is to be used when you are 100% certain of what you want. Each feather contain one wish. Pray on it anytime and your wish will come true. Think of it as a, hopefully, a going away present." Kami smile beautiful. "Good luck."

The Shuichi-gumi stare at the feather, feeling very honored. "Thank you Kami-sama, we will treasured this."

"That is good to hear. I will be sending you off now, so get ready."

Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru step on the pad. Kami type in a few commands and a beam of light cover the trio before they disappeared. The last that was seen of them was them bowing.

Kami turn to Nenji. "So how are you feeling? Another one that you cared about left." Nenji turn away. "As long as they are happy I am happy." Nenji paused for a moment before continuing. "Also serving Tenkai make me happy."

Kami tap Nenji gently on the nose. "You know, "thou shall not lie" is one of our commandments." Nenji smiled warily. "I didn't lie. It's a half truth." Kami smirk. "So I guess you belong to the "half-full" group., ne." Nenji laugh. "I guess I am."

Kami look at Nenji softly. "I am glad that you stated by my side to serve me. I know how hard it was on you." Nenji kneel down in front of Kami. He took her hand and touched it with his forehead lightly. "I can never abandoned the one who look after me and pulled me out from my own hell." Kami smiled softly. "Nenji?" Nenji look up at Kami. "Yes Shinjitsu-sama." "You can let go of my hand now." Nenji blushed and drop Kami's hand. "Gomen nasai."

"Maa, its ok. It just that there is a new shipment of yaoi manga that arrived today and I want to get my hands on then as soon as possbile. You understand right. I just can wait to see those bishonens *blep* and *blep* then *blep blep belp*..." 

Nenji sweatdrop. Oh boy here we go again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

H-chan: Oh my god. I can't believe I stayed up till 5:00 in the morning for this crap.

AH: *snores* Zzzzzzzzzzzz...........

H-chan: *Sweatdrops*


	9. Zutto

AngelicHana: looking around, confused Huh? What am I doing here?

Hana-chan: I brought you here. I am sick and tired of you prolonging this fanfic, especially since there is only one chapter left! So get your ass off the couch and start typing!

AH: ...Ok... still confuse What am I suppose to type anyway?

H-chan: Arggg bang head on wall

AH: Ohhh, that fanfic. No problem.

...................................................................................................

_Zutto_


End file.
